


【Thoki】白昼如焚（ABO，万字pwp，完）

by JosephineJing



Category: Loki - Fandom, Thor - All Media Types, 锤基 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 18:15:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14502723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosephineJing/pseuds/JosephineJing
Summary: 挖去我的眼睛，我仍能看见你，堵住我的耳朵，我仍能听见你；没有脚，我能够走到你身旁，没有嘴，我还是能祈求你。折断我的双臂，我仍将拥抱你——用我的心，像用手一样。箝住我的心，我的脑不会停息；你放火烧我的脑，我仍将托付你，用我的血液。——里尔克





	【Thoki】白昼如焚（ABO，万字pwp，完）

挖去我的眼睛，我仍能看见你，   
堵住我的耳朵，我仍能听见你；   
没有脚，我能够走到你身旁，   
没有嘴，我还是能祈求你。   
折断我的双臂，我仍将拥抱你——   
用我的心，像用手一样。   
箝住我的心，我的脑不会停息；   
你放火烧我的脑，   
我仍将托付你，用我的血液。   
——里尔克

 

这是约顿海姆现存的唯一神殿，由约顿海姆特有的永不风化的矿石筑成，经过长时间的战争神殿早已衰败，里面很空旷，中间的祭台上摆着乌木黑石做成的长桌，那上面躺着一个霜巨人，旁边是手持法杖的巫师，下面站着新任约顿王率领的霜巨人们。

台上躺着的霜巨人睁大着眼，颜色猩红，他的黑发散在胸前，头顶上还有两个精致小巧的角。他脖颈处带着一条金色项圈，上面镶嵌着一颗巨大的红宝石，周边还刻满了密密麻麻的铭文——这是件束缚他法力的神器，迫使这个霜巨人此时此刻只能安静躺在这里，承受这份屈辱。

这位霜巨人上身不着寸缕，下身亦只是简单的穿着一条白色遮羞布，下面还挂着一圈金色小铃铛。这布料看上去像是冰丝细纱，若透若无，再加上他全身蓝色的肌肤上泛起的王族特有的金色花纹，硬生生在此时庄重肃穆的气氛中营造出了一种暧昧旖旎之感。

而谁又能否认呢——这王族霜巨人乳首处还穿着两个细小的金环，上面连着同样用红宝石打造的铃铛，只要他微微动那么一下，上面的铃铛与身下的就会一起发出轻响，更昭示着现在他只能屈膝于人下。

不，不是简单的被迫屈服，而是作为祭品。

在这个遗存了上万年的废弃神殿，在此时此刻，约顿海姆唯一存活的小王子，作为祭品，被奉祀给九界统治者，Odin之子，伟大的神王，雷电之神Thor Odinson，来祈求反叛者们能够顺利统治，约顿海姆能重返荣光。

这场战争持续了数百年——从Laufey尚在位时第一个揭竿而起的叛乱者开始，约顿海姆的小王子早就不记得他到底镇压过多少次叛乱。连年战争导致约顿海姆国力日益衰落，Laufey狼狈战死后更甚。饥饿与疾病比起战争造成了更多霜巨人的死亡，巫师说这是天神发怒——于是反叛者们攻破王城后便迫不及待地抓到了这个数百年来一直以“先天不足”而鲜少示人的小王子。

他们拿他来祭祀，不仅仅因为他的身份，更因为他是个纯洁的处子。

他们给他戴上抑制法力的神器，把他梳洗打扮好放在祭台上，耐心等待着天神Thor的垂青。

“伟大的雷神Thor啊，请允许我们为您奉上小小的祭品，请您垂怜约顿海姆，为约顿海姆带来光明的种子——”巫师站在最前端，他身上披着破旧的黑袍，口中念着某种怪异的咒语，像是在吟唱古老的歌谣。

小王子躺在祭台上，乌木黑石冰凉可他却觉得浑身火热，热度开始一寸寸地往身上烧，像是要引领他去到一个全新的世界。他紧抿着唇，思绪微恍，反射性地夹紧了双腿，空气中有甜腻的气味开始弥漫，像是乳香，蜂蜜，橙花混合起来的处子的香气。

当他意识到这一点时，后穴处突然涌出一股粘液。

——Loki Laufeyson，霜巨人仅存的王族，从未有过发情期的处子，此刻躺在祭台上，发情了。  
如此甜腻的香味自然引起了下面Alpha注意，却更像是一种引诱，台下的Alpha霜巨人的气味开始弥漫，Alpha雄厚的味道从四面八方向Loki压来，几乎是让他本能地颤抖了一下。

身上的铃铛忽然一起发出响声，同时远处开始传来隐约的雷声。

铃铛声突兀地在咒语声中响起，更是刺耳可闻。这好像比在众目睽睽之下发情更让Loki感到羞耻。初次发情的身体禁不起太多的刺激，更是容易饥渴，Loki下意识地渴求着来自Alpha的爱抚，不，或者说是侵入更恰当。他本能地渴求着被Alpha的侵入，占有，填满，这是自然赋予Omega们的本能。

外面的惊雷声越来越近，也越来越强，暴烈如同要剖开整个约顿海姆，神殿在震动，祭台更是摇晃，带着Loki身上的铃铛发出清脆的叮当响，都被淹没在了巨大的轰隆声中。

巨大的闪电劈落下来，活生生的在神殿外劈开了一道裂缝，这仿佛是一个昭示“天神发怒了——”巫师大吼着，口中念念有词，其他人如同惊弓之鸟般四下逃散，除了那名原本还好好躺在祭台上的霜巨人。

神殿震动像要崩塌，他被震落到了地上。

Loki强撑着爬起来，发情期的身子本就容易疲惫，更别提还要在这种糟糕的情况下逃跑——那个隐蔽的穴口分泌的黏液从刚刚第一声雷劈开始便陡然变多，水开始从他的后穴处滴落出来，弄得他大腿根处粘腻一片。

在这巨大的雷声中，他分明嗅到了一股雄性Alpha的气息。

是雷电裹挟着那股信息素，Loki发誓这股信息素比他刚刚闻过的任何一个霜巨人Alpha信息素的味道都更为浓郁和强大，在这信息素冲进神殿那一瞬，其他Alpha的味道都忽的消失了，或者说是被征服了更为恰当。

雷电停歇，殿中迷雾渐散，迷雾勾勒出了一个巨人的模样，不，他看上去并不如成年雄性霜巨人一般高大，但他带来的压迫感和威严感却足以吓退每一个人——像是在宝座上俯视众生的神王，九界里的每个生物都得心甘情愿匍匐在他脚下。

那是雷神Thor，九界中最年轻的神王，最强大的Alpha。

那一瞬间Loki的呼吸都快呆滞——他颇有几分呆呆的望着一步步向他走来的王者，全然不顾现在自己此刻正狼狈的在坐在地上，也丝毫不在意自己后穴处正不受控制地挤出了一大股液体。  
在他真正感受到那股信息素时，下体处如同阀门开启般开始更加疯狂的流水。

在Loki反应过来之前，高燃的欲望就已先行支配了他的行动，他想要逃走，却惴惴不安地等待着那位天神的靠近，后来更是手脚并用地笨拙地爬行，妄图挡在雷神身前。

他跪下来，垂着眼亲吻面前人的脚背，语调恭敬犹如真正的祭品——

“Your Majesty.”

 

Thor怒视着挡在他面前的这位霜巨人。

不知好歹！他在心里咆哮着，上一次有人有勇气挡在雷神面前应该已经是五百年前的事了，那还是在他成为神王之前——那之后九界之中敢直视他的人都少之又少，更别提这样公然拦住他的去路，挑战他的权威。

Thor瞟了跪在他脚旁的霜巨人一眼，他随即认出来这是Laufey的小儿子，这本应是他第一次见到这位霜巨人，但不知为什么，Thor隐约觉得自己早在好多年前就已经在别的地方见过他了。

到底在哪里呢？没得到答案的Thor索性把这个问题丢到了一旁，就把眼下这情形当成他们的第一次会面也没什么不好——

他饶有兴趣地打探着这位霜巨人，抑制力量的项圈，乳环，遮羞裤……真没想到霜巨人一族居然还会有这样的癖好。

他故意抖了抖红披风，满意地看着霜巨人随即趴在地面上，把头埋得更低。

“那么，你把我召唤前来到底所为何事？”他低下头看着Loki。

“我……”霜巨人还在绞尽脑汁地想出一套说辞来解释眼下这个局面，他实在无法承认自己是被奉献给年轻的神王的祭品。但明显他的身体却不这么想，羞耻感淹没了他，后穴里的水汹涌着，顺着他的大腿流到小腿肚上，弄得他初次发情的小穴更加空虚。

他打死也不想承认自己的身体已经开始不由自主地垂涎雷神的肉棒。

年轻的神王看着他小腿肚上那片微微反光的液体忽然笑了，“这是什么？”他故意拖长了声音问，“你流的水吗？它们都流到小腿上了。”

一种新奇的羞辱感几乎是同时席卷了Loki，他不敢反驳神王，只能战战兢兢地变成了跪姿，想来遮挡雷神的肆无忌惮打量的视线。

而Thor却好像还嫌不够似的补充道，“你闻闻，这里多香，是不是你身上的香味呢？Baby Omega？”

他弯下腰，随意伸手抹了一把Loki大腿处的爱液，他张开五指，又合上，如此反复端详了这点粘液几秒钟。“抬起头来！张开嘴！”他命令道。然后他手指强硬地捅进了Loki的口腔，温暖的湿气包围了他的手，Thor开始满意地用手指在Loki的口腔里抽插着。

突如其来的异物入侵让霜巨人呜咽了一声，但Omega臣服的天性几乎是顷刻就让他开始卖力地吮吸。Loki只觉得脑子昏昏沉沉，他丝毫不在意手指上沾满的是自己的液体——他细细的吮吸着，甚至舔过每一个指缝，来表达自己对这个动作的喜爱之情。

“看来你把我召唤过来就是为了喂饱你。”Thor抽出手，他极具暗示性地看了一眼Loki湿淋淋的小穴，穴口鲜红，像是对他无声的邀请。

霜巨人的阴茎在Thor的刺激下早已半勃，更别提年轻的神王还在故意释放他的信息素——Loki只能把头低的更低，想借此来保持着仅存一丝的清醒，他尝试不断提醒自己——欲望对他只能有暂时的支配，亦只能让他暂时地臣服 。

他还跪在一片废墟之中，地板甚至让他这个霜巨人都感觉到了一丝冰凉，他现在看起来就像个被神王任意使用的玩具，这个认知让Loki羞红了脸，一下让欲望占尽了上风。

Thor挑起霜巨人的下巴，细细磨搓着，像是在对待他精心圈养的一只宠物。“爬过去，”他的语调忽然轻柔了起来，“爬到祭台上。”

祭台底座的地面凹陷下去了一块，现在祭台高度刚好适合他们两个的性交。

Loki尽量快爬着，他的水随之流下来滴了一路，刺激得他皮肤一阵瘙痒。Thor故意沿着他一路的水迹踩过去，时不时还要伸脚去踢霜巨人被一层细纱遮掩着的屁股，铃铛发出没有规律的响声，Loki只能哆嗦着爬的更快。

他爬在祭台上，这才敢抬起头去偷看Thor。年轻的神王还穿着他征战九界时的那身铠甲，身后拖着长长的红披风，色彩之鲜艳在整个约顿海姆都难得一见。眼前的神王有一双湛蓝的眼睛，颜色看上去比自己身体的蓝色稍淡，他胯下处的铠甲鼓起了一大块。

Thor看着霜巨人愣愣的眼神轻笑了一声，他随意地挥了挥手下体的铠甲就消失不见，他那根巨大的肉棒弹跳出来的一瞬间Loki觉得自己整个人都被强烈的Alpha气息包围，他不由得看直了眼。

“怎样？”神王颇具暗示性地往前一顶，“这能满足你吧。”

Thor伸出手去玩弄霜巨人乳首处的那两个小圆环，手法颇为粗鲁，他几近粗暴的拉扯引得Loki一阵刺痛，却又下意识地渴求更多。

乳首处的小铃铛玲玲地叫起来，声音清脆诱人，这反而引起了Thor更大的兴趣，年轻的神王乐此不疲的玩弄着这两个小铃铛，直到乳首处已经红肿胀大到不行。他这才颇有几分遗憾似的收了手。

“想让我操你，你必须拿出点诚意来才行。”Thor慢条斯理地说着，全然不顾他的祭品现在早就饥渴难耐了，“你发情地这么厉害，应该还是个处子吧。”

“我对你们霜巨人的事不感兴趣，不过你的第一个Alpha是我，这你也不怎么吃亏吧。”Thor继续说着，语气与对付他那些之前的床伴没有任何区别，丝毫没注意到霜巨人眼神里一闪而过的黯淡与狠历。

天性高傲的Laufeyson小王子，即使是在欲望难耐的时候也难以完全臣服于人。

不过现在他知道他现下没得选择，在如何挑逗身前人这个方面，Loki突然发现他好像已经无师自通。

Loki僵硬着背脊张开了自己大腿，阴茎直挺挺地竖立着，他知道Thor甚至连他后面早已湿透的薄纱都可以看得一清二楚。他身上金色的花纹开始更比以前发亮了一些，他伸手去抚慰自己的乳头，另一只手眼看就要去抓住自己的渗出前液的性器。

他喉咙里几乎是难耐地发出了一声低吟。

下一秒他抓住自己性器的那只手就突然被粗鲁地打掉，年轻的神王看着他眼前不愿屈服的猎物——明明从一开始就是囊中物，却连一句请求都不肯说。Thor一时间不确定这到底是霜巨人精心算计的把戏还是一开始霜巨人就没想过要臣服于他身下，不过他现在很确定一件事——他真真正正地被挑起了起了熊熊怒火。

睥睨九界的神王从来不喜欢不肯屈服的猎物。

他钳住身下霜巨人的两只手，一下把Loki身上那块遮羞布扯下来绑住了他还在不安分挣脱着的两只手腕。“真是可惜了，看起来你并不想让我帮你。”Thor故作叹息了一声，“也许你比较喜欢你们霜巨人的Alpha？之前那群怎么样？他们那么多人，想必会让你很舒服。”

他毫不留情地侮辱着眼前的霜巨人，假装没看见霜巨人因他的羞辱而颤了颤的身子。

“那我只好换个法子来帮你了——”年轻的神王说着，他伸出手做出召唤的姿势，神殿外的风声忽地减弱，好似有东西将它们拦腰折断。

那东西划开重重气流飞到了它的主人手里，那是与他相伴征战多年的武器Mjollnir，年轻的神王看了看自己的武器又看了看差点抖个不停的霜巨人，然后他笑了笑，毫不犹豫地把锤柄向霜巨人鲜嫩的穴口捅去！

“你应该感到荣幸，Laufeyson。”他轻蔑地拍了拍霜巨人的脸，“能被我心爱的Mjollnir操的，你是第一个。”

粗大冰凉的锤柄就这样捅进了Omega的甬道里。

他现在全身上下不着寸缕，上身绷得笔直，双手被Thor拉的发疼，双腿呈M字形打开，整个下身和挺立着的阴茎就这样被他人肆意观赏。

从未被外物侵占过的发情期穴道感受到了来自异物的冰冷，这一下让Loki微微抖了一抖，偏偏上方被天神紧紧攥住的地方热的可怕，Alpha的雄性气息顺着被攥住的手腕一路点燃起火热，热流一直流传到他的下腹，撞击着的冰火交织感让他的穴道几近是本能的收缩着，将锤柄吸合得更紧。

“舒服吗？”天神恶趣味地看着霜巨人扭动挣扎着，他俯下身叼弄着霜巨人小巧的耳垂，“舒服就叫出来——”

Thor刻意放低了声音，几近诱哄之色。

霜巨人抖动着，异物的入侵彻底点燃了他欲望本就高昂的身体，偏偏那是个死物——只是在他的甬道里僵硬的塞着，卡在那儿一动不动，让他的穴道越来越湿润柔软。

“...呜，”心高气傲的小王子发出了一声低短的悲鸣，“让它动，让它动...”

他看着Thor，想要慢慢蹭去天神那边，可天神只是把他的手腕抓的更紧，就连神情也没有丝毫的改变。

“看来约顿海姆的小王子还没有弄清现在的状况。”Thor冷笑着，与他日常示人的温和无害的微笑不同，这种笑容配上他强大的Alpha气息让他不像是一个天神，反而像是从第七层地狱里走出来的魔王。

还没有动用任何力量，却偏偏已经让敌人慌乱地溃不成军。

天神轻轻拍着霜巨人的脸颊，间隔的时间稍长，力度把控刚好，带着嘲讽的意味，让霜巨人感觉他似乎在赏赐般的拍打金宫里的宠物。

“求你……”霜巨人闭上眼喃喃出口，穴道内还在瘙痒着，无时无刻不提醒他现在是怎样的卑微，“求你，让它动一下……”

王族天生的高傲不允许他睁开眼睛。

“好吧。”Thor装做很为难的样子，他挥了挥手，于是那锤子便上下滑动了一下，仅仅一下就又停住卡在了那里。

还不够，天神从不需要短暂的臣服。

“什么……”那一下动起来的感觉太过强烈，锤柄上凸起的花纹紧紧咬合着穴肉，上下滑动便带来一阵快感。锤子停下的太快，那快感就如同转瞬而逝的花火，一闪而过，短暂地只让他记住了那阵愉悦感。

——如同饮鸠止渴，偏偏让人更加上瘾。

“求你——”Omega崩溃似的大吼起来，“让它动...动....”

“您是伟大的天神，求您...给...我赏赐...”霜巨人唇瓣颤抖着，吐出的话语让他自己都羞涩万分。

Thor笑了，他的声音一如之前的低沉悦耳，听上去却像是能蛊惑人心的魔咒，把霜巨人推入地狱的业火，让他心甘情愿披着薄纱，带着镣铐起舞。

“好啊。”天神轻轻摸搓着霜巨人的脸，“自己动。”

“什……”霜巨人还没说完，便感受到自己的手腕处一松，Thor放过了一直被他钳制住的手腕，他双手抱胸站在霜巨人面前，目光肆无忌惮地打量着霜巨人全身，尤其是他光裸的下体，还有他心爱的武器。

“来啊，快点动。”天神说着，像是个观赏表演的看客。

Loki努力动着，但他双手被绑着，没有足够的支撑点来支持他用力，这让他动的每一下都异常艰难和缓慢，锤柄上的花纹摩擦过内壁的感觉更清晰，那感觉如同黏附着的青蛇，顺着神经末梢一路爬上，勒得他喘不过气来。

锤柄的长度足以深入，青涩的处子轻易便能从中获得快感，霜巨人用力呼着气，断断续续吐出的是不成调的呻吟，那声调落在Thor耳中便尽数成了变了调的媚音，他的肉棒似乎又再壮大了几分，他却丝毫不肯用手去抚慰它。

他得等到他的犒劳。

姿势的限制使Loki没法找到他的最敏感的地方，但那丝毫没有影响他身体感受到的快感，他知道也许自己的第一次高潮即将来临——霜巨人用力咬着下唇，借用双臂下划带动的力，想要动得更快，更快。

渴望高潮是每个沉浸在情欲中的物种的本能。

“啊——”霜巨人尖叫了一声，前端射出的浊白色液体尽数沾到了他身上，在深蓝色的皮肤上那星星白点尤为显眼，后穴突然绞紧，似乎连锤柄都变得更加炽热，

——他高潮了，就用着一把锤子，在一个天神面前。

Loki无力地往后倒去，微喘着气，眸光都失了神。

高潮赐予他的是短暂的清醒，如果可以，他真想现在就逃离这个场所，就算是爬出去他也认了，Laufey王族从不该屈服于他人身下，即使对方是神族Alpha也不例外。

但他不行——

“够了。”天神随意挥挥手，锤子便从后穴处飞出落到了他手上，Thor看着那水淋淋反光的锤柄，又看了看因为失去填塞物还在一缩一缩的鲜红穴口。

“你似乎很舍不得它，”天神走过去，将自己满手的粘液抹上霜巨人的脸颊，冰凉滑腻的感觉让霜巨人瞬间呆愣了一下，在他还没反应过来之前Thor就已经强硬地用手指捅开了他的口腔。

他反射性地咽了下口水，尝到的是自己情液的味道。

天神抽出手，他狠狠地往前一顶——

刚刚才被扩张过的穴道最是柔顺，巨大的阴茎一下捅开了张合着的穴口，天神的性器太过于粗大，让即便是刚刚才接受过锤柄的霜巨人再一次尝到了被撕裂似的痛楚。

Omega温暖的内壁开始主动迎合Alpha的攻势，它自动对进来的肉棒包容、绞紧，像是对天神的慰抚。

Thor发出了一声满足似的叹息。

他缓慢的动作着，初经情潮的Omega身子并不能经受住太猛烈的攻势，更何况眼前的Omega刚刚正经历了初次高潮——天神难得的尽量放轻了动作，忍耐着等着Omega的身体一点点心甘情愿向他打开。

他这样缓慢的动作对初经人事的霜巨人来说更像是折磨，没被真正的Alpha占有的发情期身子绝对不会被轻易满足，刚刚的高潮像是一路的花火为霜巨人打开了情欲的大门，却把他拉入另一个更加饥渴的深渊。

他本能的想要身体被肉棒填满的感觉。

“快一点……”Loki声音都嘶哑。

“你确定？”Thor似笑非笑地看了一眼霜巨人，“记住这可是你自己说的——”

什么？Loki还没反应过来就已经感受到了新一轮的撞击，天神的肉棒以不容抗拒之力快速捅开他的甬道，生硬地找着他自己都不知道的敏感点，再狠狠对那个地方进行碾压。

“啊……”身体被强有力的Alpha玩弄，Omega的天性开始击碎他另一部分作为霜巨人王子的高傲，王族的尊严被他人随意践踏着，Omega却渴求于强大的Alpha——

当他却没有太多的思考时间了，巨大的肉棒冲撞着很快便把他的呻吟都撞得飞散。

Loki被迫承受着，身体却不由自主地渴求更多，眼前的天神似乎永不疲倦，只是一次又一次撞击，精准地压过他穴道内埋藏了几百年的敏感点，性器很快又开始挺立，像是身体被再度开发成功的又一完美证明。

“你这个霜巨人王族Omega，”天神的声音强有力地敲击着霜巨人的耳膜，“你看看你是多么的饥渴！”

霜巨人被他的话语所蛊惑，他低头向下看去，看到的是身体上白色的精斑和他们俩的交媾处，巨大的深肉色肉棒正在那里肆意进出着，每一次抽插都带出一点性道分泌的液体，穴口处已有了隐约泥泞的趋势。

——这就是他一个Omega在发情期几近不知廉耻的身子。

Loki机械式地抬起头，看到的是明显不怀好意的Thor，“看清楚了？”天神说着摸上了霜巨人的身体，火热的温度让天性冰寒的霜巨人扭动了一下，那双炽热的大手在他冰凉的身子上游走着，从肩部到腰部，从乳首处精致的小环到被金黄色花纹覆盖的小腹。

天神并没有去刻意揉捏某一处，他只是看似随意地在霜巨人身体上打着圈儿，再顺带“不经意”地擦过霜巨人的敏感点，这对原本就肿大的乳首不过是甜蜜的折磨，越不想感受到那滋味反而愈加明显。

Alpha的天性就是要让Omega彻底的坠落。

前端和后端被一起刺激的快感被血液裹挟着一下冲向了霜巨人身体各处，他穴道随即更是收缩着，精前液一点点渗出，差点又要交出第二次高潮。

乳环还在叮铃叮铃，天神伸手环住了性器低端，即便是不算小的Omega性器也能被他轻易环住，他甚至用上了些力道，“真是青涩，可惜我不想让你这么快就射第二次。”

下一秒，他俯在霜巨人耳边，丝毫不顾对方恐惧到低下头的神色，以一种不容置喙的语气一字一句的说，“放心，我们还会有第三次。”

“放过我……”霜巨人凭借着仅存的意志喃喃，这位天神丝毫没有表现出要射的样子，肉棒一如之前一般巨大。

他觉得自己现在和个玩具没什么区别。

“不行。”Thor简短的说着，同时撞击地更加厉害，“难道你不享受这一切嘛？我的霜巨人小母马。”

这个霜巨人处子比他之前上过的任何一个Omega都要好，青涩倔强得第一次彻底极其了他的占有欲，他得标记这个Omega，把这个Omega变成自己的，然后他们不只会有三次，还会有千千万万次。

神的生命那么长，九界里的Omega对他来说从来都不过是片刻的欢愉，但Thor必须承认这个霜巨人第一次让他产生了共度余生的念头。

不是仅仅作为Alpha和Omega之间的生理结合，而是作为平等的伴侣。

噢，就算只是在床上也不错。

反正经过这一次，这个霜巨人就会变成他的所有物，他独有的小婊子，他唯一的也是最强大的Omega——

他会标记他。

作为他神生中第一个标记的Omega，在这个被遗弃的破旧祭台上，来一场真正合他心意的祭祀。

这样想着，他再一次加快了操干的速度。穴道内紧致的肉壁被巨大的肉棒刺激的更加火热，那里汁水淋漓，每一下抽动都带出令人面红耳赤的响声。

Alpha的阴茎怒涨着，它霸道地坚守着它攻破的城池，Thor松开了那只圈固住霜巨人的手，滚烫的精液强有力的喷射入霜巨人松软的穴道，肠道被异样地塞满，前面是他自己射出的液体。

天神从霜巨人身体里退出来，他的肉棒上还挂着情液与精液的混合物，它们滴落到地上，发出滴滴答答的声响，液体从霜巨人被操弄地翻出了穴肉的穴口流下，在穴口外的祭台上积成了一小滩。

霜巨人喘着粗气，那些汁水弄得他全身都难受。

Alpha的身体没有不适期，仅仅几秒钟后Thor的性器就再次挺起，不过这一次他的目标不仅仅是那个鲜艳多汁的穴口，而是更深入更隐秘的地方。

Omega刚刚经历过两次高潮的身子已然力竭，霜巨人茫然地张大着眼望着壁画早就掉落的穹顶，坚硬的石板刺得他生疼，他无意识地伸手向自己的下体处探去，摸到的是一大股粘稠的液体。

他扭过头去，对上的是天神的双眼。 

那双本应装着碧海蓝天的双眸被欲望所掩埋。

Loki几乎是本能地感觉到危险，刚刚的快感持续升腾着，化成香气引诱他去奔向强大的天神。  
但高潮同时赐予了他短暂的清醒。

他是Laufey王族——这是从出生就印刻在他血液里的东西，注定只能跟他同生死，他不会是阶下囚，也不会是一个Alpha的平庸附属品，他只能是约顿海姆的王，这是他应得的，也是他必须得的。

就算不是现在，但王位总会是他的。

紧接着他又想起了天神对他的注视，那是丛林之王注视它的囊中之物的蔑视眼神，这个想法震得他浑身一激灵，即使是青涩的处子但他并不是个什么都不懂的Omega，Laufey王室里的秘辛多的是Alpha和Omega的隐秘传闻。

霜巨人不是不知道那些只想将Omega当成自己附属物的Alpha，他们自私到强迫Omega只能依附他们而活，这是Loki最恐惧的未来。

——他想逃走。

过度的恐慌让他失去了判断能力，尤其是在他看到天神那根又直直挺立着的肉棒后，霜巨人不敢再去想接下来会发生什么，他一下从祭台上翻落，笨拙地朝前爬行，妄图用这种方式来摆脱身后的天神。

天神没有追上去，他只是站在那里看着霜巨人——经过两次高潮的性器软软的垂落着，没有任何遮挡的臀部，还在不停涌出白液的穴口，那些白液滴落着，打得地面上和霜巨人小腿上都是白色的星星点点。

他就这样欣赏着此番美景，就这样过了几分钟，他才慢慢走去霜巨人身旁，弯下腰抱起了霜巨人僵硬着的身躯。

“You are mine.”天神强调着，“我们的事还没完，你想要去哪？”

“是去收服约顿海姆吗？就你这样的身体？”Thor大步走着。

他终于发觉了他为什么会觉得这个霜巨人熟悉。

他们俩早就见过，不，应该说是他单方面的见过了Loki——那是Laufey的葬礼，起义军们选择了这个时刻来一举攻破Laufey王朝，Thor只是照例巡查九界，就刚好撞见了这一幕。

一个带着王族首饰的霜巨人正在冰原上矫健地厮杀着，他比起其他的霜巨人明显矮小不少，且五官更为精致，在战斗中更是展露出一种英气的美，这让Thor这个见惯了九界美人的天神都有一瞬间的出神。

他索性收敛了气息，躲在一旁观战。

他发现这个霜巨人还有足够强大的法力。

这个认知倒真是引起了他几分兴趣，他直觉地感觉除了那名霜巨人的野心昭昭，不知约顿海姆何时也出现了这样厉害的人物。战争很快便以起义军的失败而结束，那名霜巨人迅速地开始了他的返程，临走时还有些迷惑地望Thor藏身的方向看了一眼。

他墨绿色的披风在寒风中飘荡。

但说到底，那是约顿海姆自身的内乱，和他毫无关联。

又过了几天，他忙着处理亚尔夫海姆和瓦特阿尔海姆的争端，于是便把这件事抛在了脑后。

直到现在，他终于又认出了那个Omega，不过还好不算太晚。

“你需要大量的军队，”Thor一针见血地指出，“而且你得先养好身体。”

他小心翼翼地把霜巨人放回到祭台上。

Loki觉得自己一定是被刚刚激情的情事给弄蒙了，不然他现在怎么会从天神身上感觉到一点温柔？

他任凭Thor把他放到祭台上，“你怎么……”他的话还没说完便以一种意外的方式被堵住。

天神弯下腰，吻上了霜巨人的唇。

那是他们俩在之前的情事中都没有做的事，Thor尝试着慢慢吮吸霜巨人的唇瓣，不带有一丝的情欲气息，反而多了几分恋人之间的圣洁，好似Thor魔王的那一面全部退去，他又变成了那个万物歌颂传唱的慈悲天神，正在拯救着他悲苦落难的子民。

不，他拯救的是他的Omega。

他几近温柔地抚过Omega因紧张而僵硬的躯体，感受着霜巨人极寒的肌肤被他一点点点燃温暖，“不用怕。”他吻上Omega的眼睛，伸出手将他环住。

Loki感受到腹部处那根又已勃起的性器传递的热度，他眼色暗了暗。

“你不愿意。”天神捧起他的脸，用的是肯定句。

Loki没有说话，他可不认为自己还有拒绝的余地。

Thor也跳上祭台，他动作太大反而把祭台弄得晃了晃，他在Loki身旁躺下，又把他环在自己怀里。

后背处传来一阵火热，Alpha的攻占性的气味一下包围了他，弄得霜巨人刚刚被满足的身体又开始蠢蠢欲动。

他快被诱导发情了。

“…尊贵的天神，您可不可以放开我？”Loki小声说着，熟悉的粘腻液体感让他无法面对刚刚才满足过自己的Alpha，他试图往边上蹭去。

“不行。”Thor反而抱得更紧，他满意地感受着霜巨人的身体被自己挑起的变化。

“不会伤害你的，我保证。”他安抚着怀里受惊的小兽，“来，把腿张开——”

Loki不知道这是什么蛊惑，但他的身体在这方面永远先比他的意识做出反应，在他脑子里还是一片浆糊时，他的大腿早已迫不及待地分开。

Thor缓慢地进入着，但热情高涨的穴道再一次极快地将他绞紧，在Loki自己都没意识到的情况下，他就已经使出了浑身解数来诱惑这个Alpha，他甚至不自觉地调整了体位就为Alpha能更好的操干他。

这个Alpha太吸引他，让他只想更完美地结束这一场性爱。

粗大的肉棒满足着他，Loki放开了呻吟，整个神殿里都回荡着他放浪的叫声，Thor从背后环抱着他，双手恶劣地在他身上其他地方点火，霜巨人不算粗糙的肌肤都被他刺激地颤栗着，这是欲望的深海，他们俩最终选择一同坠入。

Omega的情潮再度被挑起，性器立起，被满足过的身体需要的是更强的快感，更刺激的高潮，Thor像懂得他心意似的再次开始狂风暴雨般的鞭挞，他的那条“长鞭”猛烈地击打着霜巨人的身体，没有疼痛，只有一波又一波更高的欢愉。

借着强劲的撞击，天神撞开了Omega身体内最隐秘最珍贵之处，那是无数Alpha堕落的源泉，Omega快乐的尽头。

生殖腔被强烈撞入的快感更快便淹没了Loki，那种酥麻的电流一次次在他全身上下窜过，让他皮肤上原本暗金色的花纹更加透亮。体内的性器涨大着，在他体内最隐秘的地方进出，赐予他无限的快感，直到性器成结卡住生殖腔的那一刻——

Alpha狠狠地咬上了Omega脖颈后方的腺体，满意地感受着空气中逐渐开始混合的信息素气味。

处子的香气顺利的被霸道的Alpha信息素所攻占，它们最终会彼此包容。

Loki早就射不出来了，前端能射出的不过是稀疏的白水，被标记的快感刺激着他，简直让差点就此落泪。

他哆嗦着，感受着来自生殖腔的温暖。

一种在约顿海姆这个极寒之地从不会出现的温暖包围了他，像是他还是婴儿时母亲的怀抱，宫殿房间里他的特制摇床。

他顺从地闭上了眼，想要允许自己就此时此地依靠这个Alpha一会儿。

等到他醒来，他便又会是那个从狡诈难缠的霜巨人王子，他会用他的智谋，他的法力，他的力量，来夺取约顿海姆的最高权杖——那些反叛者们，最终都不过是他的阶下囚。

Thor温柔地抚上霜巨人的眼。

他不会忘记那一天Loki在战争中的眼睛，那不是一个omega应有的顺从的眼，而狠利更甚，是神域中最出色的猎食者，匍匐在暗地，随时等着给他的猎物致命一击。

Thor向身下人吻去，只是轻轻触碰了唇。

——他知道不久之后躺在他怀里的不会再是落魄的王子，而是约顿海姆的新王。


End file.
